


Lughnasadh

by Mare_Infinitum



Series: Rojo y dorado [2]
Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Battle, Blood and Injury, Celtic tradition, Childhood Trauma, Diplomacy, F/F, Gaelic Language, Love, Offscene sex, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Spring, War, insinuation, nude scenes, proposal, tradition
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare_Infinitum/pseuds/Mare_Infinitum
Summary: Ástrid vive una nueva vida en el castillo de DunBroch con Mérida y su familia, pero el pasado la sigue persiguiendo. Buscando una solución a ello, decide hablar con su amiga, la Bruja que vive cerca del castillo y, en lugar de una respuesta, recibe una sola palabra como pista: Lughnasadh.
Relationships: Astrid Hofferson & Merida (Disney), Astrid Hofferson/Merida (Disney)
Series: Rojo y dorado [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155245





	1. Pasado y presente

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic ha sido creado con motivo del 30º Reto Literario del foro de Mundo Yaoi.

—¡NO!

Ástrid abrió los ojos de repente. Miró al techo, incapaz de moverse, con las imágenes de su pueblo en llamas y aquel bárbaro con una garra de metal liderando la matanza.

Estaba sudando. Las sábanas de su cama estaban removidas, se le escapaba un pie por debajo de ellas. Se acurrucó dentro a pesar del sudor, de lado, buscando la ventana.

Su casa, su familia, sus amigos… ellos ya no existían en este mundo. Ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que hubieran marchado al Valhalla como caídos en batalla o simplemente hubieran aparecido en el reino de Hel, sombras heladas hasta el fin de los tiempos. No sabía si habían tenido oportunidad para defenderse ante sus agresores.

Ástrid quiso caer con ellos tantas y tantas veces desde el momento en el que vio las llamas que había dejado de contar. Podría estar entrenándose en la Taberna del Crepúsculo hasta la llegada del Ragnarök y no en un mundo en el que su única amiga era un dragón.

Pero ya había dejado de querer eso, ya hacía tiempo de ello. Ahora se encontraba en un lugar mejor, lejos de aquella pesadilla. Más de un año viviendo en tierras escocesas.

Los nudillos contra la puerta de madera de su habitación sonaron tres veces. Ástrid prestó atención.

—¡Soy Mérida! ¿Me dejas entrar?

Ástrid tuvo que levantarse para atender a alguien muy especial. A pesar de que consideraba que su aspecto era horrible, caminó a un paso regular y sin nerviosismo hasta la puerta y la abrió.

La vista de la risueña pelirroja escocesa con su vestido de doble capa oscuro y un par de pastelitos borró de un plumazo el recuerdo de su pesadilla y su corazón dio un enorme brinco.

—¡Te he traído bollos rellenos de los de Maudie! —dijo, tan contenta. Le tomó un brazo y los colocó en él como si diera un bebé—: ¿Aún estás en otra parte?

—No, no es eso… Pasa —dijo, echándose atrás para que Mérida avanzara—. ¿Por qué me los has traído? Normalmente comemos abajo.

—¿No es evidente? Hace un rato hablabas en sueños —dijo con preocupación—. Estabas teniendo otra pesadilla. Además, lo veo en tu cara.

Ástrid no sintió ninguna necesidad de ordenarse el pelo o secarse el sudor, pero se pasó una toalla por la cara igualmente.

—Me pregunto cuando pararán de asaltarme los recuerdos —comentó, mientras observaba uno de los bollos. Le encantaban, pero no tenía apetito. Pensaba guardárselos para después.

—No lo sé. ¡Pero recuerda! Estás a salvo y estás con nosotros. Tú misma lo dices a menudo, ¿verdad?

De nuevo aquella energía. Mérida le resultaba tan reconfortante como la cama que le habían dado (junto a toda una habitación) en el castillo de DunBroch. Sus mejillas redondeadas y blanditas y esa mirada decidida le ablandaban el corazón cada vez.

No pudo resistirlo más, dio una zancada y le dio un beso en los labios como agradecimiento, bien largo y tan sentimental como sus palabras nunca conseguían transmitir.

—Nunca sabré daros las gracias lo suficiente por acogernos a mí y a Tormenta en vuestro castillo —susurró, cerca de los labios de Mérida.

—Te merecías una nueva familia y una nueva vida. Y los fuegos fatuos hicieron que nos encontráramos.

—Esos espíritus siempre tendrán un particular espacio en mi corazón —se rio Ástrid.

El calor del hogar y la cercanía de la persona que amaba era algo que nunca pensó que viviría para ver. Ástrid rodeó a Mérida por la cintura y la acercó para abrazarla de forma delicada. Contuvo una risita al ver que la había tomado por sorpresa, por su momentánea duda.

—Sabes que estás jugando con fuego, ¿verdad? —dijo Mérida con firmeza.

—Mmm —gruñó Ástrid, complacida. Bastaba con un beso y un acercamiento directo para que estallara una revolución. Mérida tenía razón, ella era fuego. Por eso no se alejó de ella y deslizó sus dos dedos índices de la cadera hasta sus nalgas muy lentamente—. Acabo de salir de la cama sudando y tú me recibes así en este soleado día de primavera. Podemos encender una hoguera cuando tú quieras.

Las manos de Mérida pasaron de su espalda a su pecho inmediatamente y notó un brusco empujón que las separó lo justo. La mirada de Ástrid se encontró con la de su pareja, que brillaba en una mezcla contenida, provocada, de furia y deseo. Ástrid entrecerró los ojos, incapaz de desafiarla más, cediendo a su propia pasión, y esperó que esos labios que ahora observaba se abalanzaran contra los suyos como una bestia que ha perdido el control.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Mérida ya se abría paso por la boca de la nórdica, y ella luchaba con ganas por mantener una guerra de empujones.

Adoraba domar a la bestia.

* * *

Desafortunadamente, una hora después, Ástrid se encontraba en los bosques al alrededor del castillo, viendo como su dragona Tormenta sobrevolaba los árboles cerca del círculo de monolitos, intentando quitarse de la cabeza la figura pálida y desnuda de Mérida cubriéndola en la cama.

Ástrid era una persona muy liberada de responsabilidades en DunBroch, pues aún se la trataba como a una invitada, pero Mérida no. Ella era una princesa, y se la reclamaba a menudo. Demasiado a menudo, al parecer de la nórdica.

Elinor, la madre de Mérida, había llamado a la puerta cuando ya las dos habían abandonado cualquier prenda. La reina sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando, pues fue la primera persona que las vio juntas apenas aceptaron a Ástrid en el castillo, y no se opuso a ello, pero eso quería decir que tenía ventaja: si encontraba a una, encontraba a la otra. No tenía reparos en interrumpir.

Así que mientras Mérida hacía su trabajo de diplomacia ante otros señores de Escocia y de las fronteras con Inglaterra, Ástrid tenía que mantener su frustración sexual distraída.

Puesto que el día había empezado de una cierta manera, quiso dirigirse a la cabaña de la Bruja. Recordaba perfectamente las pesadillas y estaba harta de ellas.

—¡Tormenta!

La dragona aterrizó en el círculo megalítico de inmediato.

—Voy a ver a la Bruja. Intenta no alejarte mucho, ¿vale? Este sitio es un laberinto.

Tormenta sabía perfectamente dónde estaba, pero quizás Ástrid sólo la había llamado para acariciarla y calmarse un poco. Echar un vistazo al pasado siempre era doloroso, y necesitaba apoyo antes de adentrarse en la maleza.

—Buena chica —le dijo, antes de seguir el camino que Mérida se había dedicado a señalar durante el pasado otoño.

El castillo no sabía de la Bruja. Sólo Elinor, Mérida y Ástrid la conocían en persona. La Bruja era huidiza y, si la persona equivocada pisaba el césped de su hogar y se percataba de quién vivía allí, además de ella huir durante una buena temporada, las supersticiones que rondaban sobre las mujeres como ella en los reinos cristianos crearían una auténtica turba de gente temerosa para perseguirla.

Ástrid, en cambio, sabía que ella era de total y absoluta confianza: habían perdido su hogar y sus familias bajo el mismo tirano en dos puntos distintos del mundo. Mérida, en su habitual fortuna, inició una cadena de acontecimientos para que ambas se reunieran. Desde entonces, Ástrid la visitaba para hacer las paces con sus malos recuerdos.

Un paso sobre el pequeño jardín de la casa de la Bruja, y la anciana abrió la puerta de inmediato.

—¡Ástrid! Siempre es un placer, ven —dijo en nórdico, mientras se disponía a abrazarla. La rubia estaba ya poco acostumbrada a oír su propio idioma, puesto que por tozudería había decidido aprender gaélico como agradecimiento a la familia de Mérida—. Tengo una infusión preparada, casualmente. ¿Quieres un poco?

—Claro.

La mujer era siempre tan cariñosa con ella, la abrazaba con fuerza cada vez que la veía como si una de sus viejas amigas se tratara. Era, quizás, lo más cercano a una abuela que pudiera imaginar. La única que le transmitía tal cantidad de comodidad era la propia Mérida.

—Siempre me he preguntado cómo es que sabes hablar mi idioma —preguntó, mientras ambas se sentaban en el banco del exterior de la casa de la Bruja.

—Oh, querida, la gente como nosotras se reúne de muchas partes del mundo, incluido tu hogar. Las costas noruegas y danesas tienen una larga tradición de mujeres con poderes mágicos.

— _Seiðr_ —nombró Ástrid—. La magia de las mujeres otorgada por Odín mismo.

—Exacto. Las expertas en magia de todo el norte de Europa reconocemos su poder y siempre son bienvenidas a nuestras reuniones. Aunque ya hace un tiempo que todo se está diluyendo…

La Bruja se refería, obviamente, al cristianismo, que había llegado ya a toda Escocia y las tierras escandinavas. Una parte de la población se negaba al cambio de costumbres (y menos que hubiera que pagar a los sacerdotes cristianos a cambio de una supuesta salvación), pero cada vez quedaban menos personas que aguantaran la presión social. Hasta DunBroch había tenido que adoptar ciertas costumbres con las bodas, aunque fuera sólo de cara a los reinos vecinos.

—Mientras quedemos personas como tú y yo, todo estará bien.

—Tú tienes algo de esa magia nórdica, ¿sabes? —le dijo la Bruja, mirándola y señalándola con el dedo—. Tu amiga dragona es prueba de ello. Hablas con la naturaleza.

—Es una forma poética de verlo —admitió con una sonrisa—. Aunque me gusta más el combate.

—Uno no tiene que eliminar lo otro, cielo —dijo con cierta alegría. Quizás una de las pocas personas en toda Escocia que la animara a tomar las armas—. Pero dime, ¿a qué se debe esta visita?

Ástrid recordó para qué había venido. Su rostro se ensombreció.

—He tenido otra pesadilla.

La Bruja tomó su mano inmediatamente.

—Tengo que admitir que nuestros poderes quedan algo limitados cuando se trata de la mente —dijo, también de forma menos alegre—. Yo también sufro pesadillas, lo sabes. Lo mejor es hablar. Aunque no te guste.

—Lo sé.

—¿Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?

—¿De degollar sin compasión al asesino de mi pueblo y cobrarme mi venganza? No. Alguien tenía que pararle. Nunca he soñado con ese momento.

La Bruja la observó con calma.

—Aunque libraste el mundo de un mal importante, la venganza no te ha devuelto la paz. Una pérdida así… no hay una manera efectiva de recobrar dicha paz. Pero el antiguo cariño y amor, aunque permanente en tu corazón, puede ser sustituido en su mejor cara por uno nuevo. Uno fresco y que te haga feliz. —Ástrid miró al suelo, algo avergonzada, y sonrió—. ¿Cómo te va con Mérida?

—Muy bien. Es como dices, es un amor fresco y feliz.

—¿Lo sabe alguien más?

—El castillo, solamente. Los trillizos intentan chantajear a Mérida —dijo, riendo—, amenazando que diría cosas a su madre y todo eso. Ella se hace la asustada para seguirles el juego, pero Elinor es muy lista. Sabe cada gramo de nuestra relación. Me niego a creer que Mérida no le cuente a su madre con la misma alegría que lo hago yo contigo sobre nuestra felicidad.

—¡Eso es muy bueno! Mérida y el castillo te otorgan libertad. Quizás las pesadillas estén siempre ahí, pero se desvanecen en tu mirada cada vez que hablas de lo bien que estás en esta nueva familia.

Ástrid sintió un impulso enorme en su corazón, que nada tenía que ver con su experiencia matinal o con el amor fraternal que sentía por la Bruja, pero intentó descartar ese sentimiento cuanto antes.

—El resto de DunBroch no lo sabe. Para ellos soy una refugiada y parte de la guardia del rey Fergus.

—Es mejor así, cielo. Quizás llegue un tiempo en el que el amor no tenga fronteras ni esté guiado por el linaje real. Hasta entonces, tenemos que encontrar la felicidad en el secreto.

Ástrid se quedó en silencio, pensando que quizás la Bruja había tenido una experiencia similar en el pasado, por la forma en la que le hablaba. Ésta no quiso añadir nada más, pues se levantó y entró en su casa, aunque volvió a salir con una de sus obras talladas en madera en la mano, del tamaño de un cuerno grande para hidromiel. Se enseñó a Ástrid.

—Estoy haciendo esto, ¿qué te parece?

—¿Es para nosotras?

—Sí, pero aún no está listo. Lo estará para dentro de unos meses, al inicio de la cosecha.

—¿Por qué entonces? —preguntó, con curiosidad. La Bruja rio como si hubiera contado un chiste muy bueno—. ¡No te rías de mí!

—¡Lo siento, es que…! —Respiró un tanto—. Hay algo que tú no sabes y que Mérida, los escoceses y yo sí sabemos. Bueno, hasta Irlanda lo sabe.

—¡Pues cuéntamelo!

—No, no puedo. No aún —dijo, jugueteando con su nuevo secreto—. Primero ve a Mérida y pregúntale qué es el Lughnasadh, pero dile que no te responda. Luego espera unos días y ven a verme. Te lo contaré.

—Eres irritante.

—Pero lo vas a hacer —dijo con voz socarrona y divertida— Sé que no resistirás.

Luego se rio como una loca contenta con su vida, le dijo adiós, y desapareció detrás de la puerta de su casa.


	2. Una palabra, un pensamiento, una batalla

Ástrid subió de vuelta hacia el castillo con toda la intención de preguntarle a Mérida que era aquello del Lughnasadh. Estaba claro que era gaélico, o quizás de una lengua parecida o más antigua, pero no adivinaba de qué se trataba. Sus conocimientos no llegaban a tanto.

Con Tormenta escondida de nuevo en un nuevo hogar en un peñasco escondido en el bosque, Ástrid cruzó las puertas de la muralla del castillo y se olvidó completamente del tema. Una comitiva de varios guerreros salía por el portón del castillo protegiendo a quien probablemente era un emisario real, junto a un sacerdote cristiano que vestía totalmente de blanco.

—La respuesta ha sido clara —oyó que decía el sacerdote al emisario—. Lo rechazan. El rey Robert actuará en consecuencia. Ya hemos transmitido el mensaje.

Ástrid rodeó la comitiva caminando por los establos y dejó que pasaran. En cuanto ya no les tuvo a la vista, corrió hacia el interior del castillo. Fergus llamaba a sus mensajeros con cierta discreción mientras Elinor intentaba convencer a Mérida de algo. Ella lo rechazó y simplemente echó a subir escaleras hasta su habitación. Ástrid quiso seguirla, pero Fergus la vio antes:

—¡Ástrid! Necesito pedirte un favor.

—Lo que sea, ¿de qué se trata?

—Hemos tenido un conflicto de intereses con uno de los reinos de las tierras bajas de Escocia. Me temo que esto va a resultar en una batalla. Te necesito a mi lado, no se me ocurre mejor persona para esto.

A Ástrid se le ocurría un mejor candidato, pero acababa de irse enfurruñada a su cuarto, probablemente por esto mismo.

—Lucharé a tu lado —declaró, sin dudar un instante. Si tenía que luchar por alguien, sería por DunBroch.

—Esperemos que la lucha no sea necesaria, pero quiero tenerte cerca. Un nórdico a mi lado, y más alguien tan fuerte como tú, podría decantar la balanza a nuestro favor.

Si algo tenía que quedar de su pasado, que fuera su fortaleza en batalla. A pesar de la muerte que había visto y también causado, la habilidad en batalla era algo que nunca quisiera perder. Ya no le importaba el Valhalla y la muerte en combate, pero retenía el espíritu de su antiguo hogar intacto.

Fergus dejó que fuera a ver a Mérida. Elinor la acompañó solamente un trozo.

—Me figuro que habrá protestado porque no la dejaréis luchar —comentó Ástrid inmediatamente.

—Sí. También sabe que Fergus ha pedido tu ayuda. Le parece injusto.

—Lo es. Sin Mérida yo estaría muerta, y se lo ganó en batalla.

Elinor dio un largo suspiro.

—Aquella aventura de cuando os conocisteis fue otra historia —repuso—. Aunque, hay que decir…

—… que tú la animaste a irse por tu cuenta —acabó Ástrid por ella. Ambas se sonrieron con confianza, compartiendo el mismo pensamiento.

—Habla con ella. Nos veremos en un rato.

Ástrid se quedó sola delante de la puerta de la habitación de Mérida. Llamó un par de veces. Mérida abrió con cierta desgana, pero en cuanto vio a su chica suspiró y soltó un «hola» cansado.

—¿Qué ha pasado ahí abajo?

—El rey Robert de Edimburgo desea «que reconozcamos la voluntad de Dios de forma más directa». Quiere que tengamos una iglesia en el pueblo. Desea una unidad religiosa, algo así han dicho. Para combatir nuestras tradiciones, las irlandesas, las de las islas que aún tienen los nórdicos que se supone que nos separan como pueblo… la misma canción de ya hace tiempo.

—¿Y por qué va a resultar en una batalla?

—Al rey Robert le encanta la guerra. Ha batallado contra todos sus vecinos y ahora nos toca a nosotros. Además, nunca ha sido partidario de la división entre Tierras Altas y Tierras Bajas en Escocia. Quiere «unirnos a todos».

Ástrid invitó a Mérida a sentarse en la cama, pues su discurso había estado plagado de pasos violentos y círculos por su habitación. En cuanto ambas se sentaron, Mérida puso su mejilla en el hombro izquierdo de Ástrid.

—Tu padre me ha pedido que luche a su lado.

—Lo sé. Yo también quisiera hacerlo. Como cuando nos conocimos.

—Y tu madre…

—No me hagas la lista, por favor. Hasta el perro vagabundo no quiere que luche.

—Qué tonta eres —se burló Ástrid. Mérida la miró con enojo, despegándose de ella—. ¿No aprendiste nada la última vez? Ella sabe que no te puede detener. Vas a tener que escaparte de casa.

Mérida se mantuvo quieta, sorprendida, por un par de segundos, y entonces se lanzó a los brazos de Ástrid, temblando un poco. Estaba intentando controlar sus lágrimas. Ella la acunó todo el tiempo que le fue necesario.

—Ahora me siento mal —dijo Mérida— porque yo he pensado… que no quiero perderte si combates…

—Yo he pensado lo mismo —le susurró—. De ambas. Pero no nos pasará nada. Yo protegeré a tu padre y tú eres experta en el arco, no tendrás que estar delante del todo.

Mérida se separó, intentando controlarse, y asintió.

—Tienes razón. Me llevaré a los arqueros. Os daremos tiempo.

Mérida volvió a levantarse y dio un par de vueltas a la habitación, antes de darse cuenta de que Ástrid había estado un buen rato ausente del castillo.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido con la Bruja?

—Ha sido reconfortante, la verdad. Compartir el pasado, incluso en las pesadillas… resulta más fácil sobrellevarlo.

—Odio no poder hacer nada más por ti.

Ástrid se vio con la necesidad urgente de decirle lo contrario. Por ello, se levantó, dio un par de pasos y buscó la mirada de la pelirroja. Cuando la encontró, encerró su rostro con sus dos manos y confesó:

—No, nadie ha hecho más por mí que tú. Si no hubiera sido por ti, quizás ni siquiera estaría viva. Ni Tormenta tampoco. E incluso sobreviviendo, probablemente me hubiera convertido en una persona horrible y sin ninguna clase de felicidad. —Mérida desvió la mirada, algo avergonzada. Ástrid puso sus manos en sus hombros—. No, mírame. ¿Sabes qué me ha dicho la Bruja? Que nuestras pérdidas, nuestras heridas más profundas se reparan con nuevo amor. Y yo lo tengo.

Ástrid aprovechó que la miraba para darle un beso cariñoso y abrazarla. Otra vez le asaltó el pensamiento que había tenido en casa de la Bruja, pero no se atrevió a verbalizarlo. Se contentaba con tener a Mérida entre sus brazos en ese momento.

—Eres buena convenciéndome —se quejó Mérida.

—Anda, sentémonos. Necesitas relajarte.

—Esto suena sospechoso —dijo, con una media sonrisa que intentaba ocultar.

—Malpensada —se burló Ástrid. Mérida se sentó de nuevo—. No, en realidad la Bruja me ha dado un encargo extraño. Me ha dicho que te pregunte algo.

—¿Ah sí, de qué se trata?

Se quedaron cara a cara, encima de la cama, sentadas.

—La Bruja me ha dicho si conoces una tradición llamada Lughnasadh. —El rostro de Mérida se encendió como una antorcha, incapaz de decir nada—. Vaya, eso es un sí. Me ha dicho que no me lo cuentes. Y que vuelva a verla en unos días. Aparentemente soy la única del castillo que no sabe qué es.

—Mejor que no lo sepas. Es una estupidez —protestó Mérida, sin mirarla—. Y tampoco se puede hacer.

—No sé si creerme eso, pero en fin. Supongo que ya me enteraré. Probablemente vaya a ver a la bruja después de la batalla.

—Vale.

Ástrid se fijó en lo huidiza que se había mostrado Mérida y quiso insistir, incluso hasta preguntar a Elinor personalmente de qué se trataba aquello, pero había otras preocupaciones más importantes en el camino.

Cuando por fin se reunieron todos para comer, Fergus dio la noticia a todos de que los clanes se reunirían para presentarse en batalla ante el rey Robert, ni que fuera para saldar la disputa con un pacto. Los clanes recibirían mensajes pronto y movilizarían las tropas en unos pocos días.

Mérida y Ástrid no tuvieron oportunidad de verse mucho durante este tiempo. Cada una tenía que entrenar con lo suyo. Además, Mérida se había emperrado en ayudar a los arqueros del reino, convocados por Fergus, para que fueran enseñados por su hija. Obviamente esto despertó animosidad por el hecho de ser mujer y encima hija del rey, pero Mérida tenía mucha autoridad.

En cambio, Ástrid entrenaba el cuerpo a cuerpo con los guerreros más experimentados del rey, a escudo y espada. Ella era bastante versátil con el escudo, a pesar de que prefería un buen par de hachuelas tradicionales de los nórdicos, pero era mejor ir bien protegida. Acababa todos los días molida y llena de moratones, pero se iba a dormir con la sensación de haber hecho un buen trabajo y de estar preparada para la batalla, después de más de un año solamente entrenando en el castillo.

El día que el ejército partió, y a pesar de que sabían que estarían en el mismo lugar, Mérida y Ástrid se vieron en el comedor principal, cuando no había nadie a la vista. Se habían tomado de las manos, aunque Ástrid iba con todo su pertrecho y era algo incómodo después de tanto tiempo.

—No te preocupes, volveremos a casa sanas y salvas. Y con un par de moratones —le aseguró Ástrid.

—Antes no entendía a mis padres cuando me protegían del combate y la violencia. Supongo que ahora ya sé qué sienten.

Ástrid acercó la frente de la princesa a la suya.

—Es lógico ser jóvenes osadas. Ahora tenemos un motivo mucho más sólido para luchar, ¿no crees?

—Sí.

—Suerte en la batalla.

—Eres tú la que la necesitas, boba —se burló Mérida, nerviosa. Ástrid se rio, le dio un beso rápido y empezó a caminar. La voz de la princesa la detuvo—. ¡Si volvemos, yo…! Tengo algo que decirte…

Ástrid notó su corazón sincronizándose con el de Mérida. Hacía ya días de la visita a la Bruja pero aquel sentimiento persistía y empezaba a tener la necesidad de expresarlo, aunque no sabía exactamente ni cómo hacerlo ni en qué acabaría.

—Creo que yo también.

Y partió sin mirar atrás, siguiendo al resto de guerreros y al rey.

Ástrid solamente se detuvo por su cuenta en todo el trayecto para observar a Tormenta encima de un árbol soltando un gañido triste. Era la primera vez que luchaba sin ella. No podía permitir que el mundo cristiano lo viera. Tanto ella como Tormenta acabarían muriendo por ello si se arriesgaban.

* * *

La marcha duró varios días. Se fueron encontrando con los demás clanes en el camino. Dingwall tenía caballería ligera. Los Macintosh iban más a lo bruto, muy al estilo de Ástrid. Los MacGuffin habían absorbido algunas costumbres del sur e iban mejor protegidos.

Con el encuentro de los Dingwall, se hizo una reunión de estrategia, donde se decidió esperar la batalla al pie de las montañas del sureste, junto a las llanuras costeras de la ciudad de Dundee. Apostaron, pese a las quejas, por una negociación, pero todos asumían que el rey Robert quería absorber la unión de clanes y formar un reino unificado de Escocia sin intermediarios.

Acamparon en una gran zona de colinas, protegidas de cualquier ataque sorpresivo enemigo. Pudieron ver el campamento de sus enemigos en la distancia, mucho más cerca de las ciudades. Ástrid no fue capaz de distinguir qué diferencia en números había.

También se preguntaba cuándo y cómo habría escapado Mérida para infiltrarse entre los arqueros y no ser descubierta, pero como guerrera de confianza del rey, tenía que permanecer cerca de él en todo momento, por si acaso.

Al amanecer del día siguiente, ambos ejércitos formaron línea de batalla y de inmediato hubo bandera blanca para hablar. El rey Fergus y los otros líderes de los clanes llevaron a sus propios elegidos (entre ellos Ástrid) para entablar conversación con el rey Robert. Éste iba a caballo junto al mismo emisario que Ástrid vio salir del castillo unos días atrás.

—Buenos días —se presentó el emisario—. Estamos aquí para intentar evitar derramamiento de sangre.

—¿Y qué nos ofrecéis? —preguntó Fergus.

—Una unión de clanes y una opcional presencia de los sacerdotes de Dios en las Tierras Altas.

—Los cuatro clanes nos hemos unido sin que por ello resulte en una disputa. Nos turnamos la corona según nuestro linaje y ha funcionado bien porque no somos tantos para pelearnos entre nosotros. Si nos dejamos absorber, acabará por no tenérsenos en cuenta.

Ástrid vio como el alto rey Robert le observaba con desprecio desde lo alto de su caballo. Ella le desafió con la mirada. No le tenía miedo a alguien que infravaloraba a sus oponentes.

—No sé si habéis oído las noticias del sur —habló por fin el rey Robert— pero desde hace un tiempo una nueva dinastía se ha impuesto, uniendo todos los reinos. Y ahora se están acercando a Escocia. No nos podemos dividir ahora. Ceded a la unión, casemos a nuestros hijos, y el problema del que habláis desaparecerá.

—Me temo que encontraréis que mi hija no estará dispuesta a semejante trato.

—Sé lo que se dice de ella. Pero debería ver por el bien de nuestra tierra.

Ástrid se irguió más ante la declaración, intentando controlar el impulso de decirle a Robert lo que pensaba de su trato y a quién pertenecía Mérida: a nadie. Ella era y tenía que ser libre. Ardía en deseos de romperle los dientes de un golpe de pomo al rey.

Aquella discreta reacción bastó para llamar la atención del rey Robert.

—¿Tan desviado está tu reino que escoges a una mujer nórdica para que te represente?

—Si la conocieras —dijo, riéndose controladamente— no te burlarías de ninguno de nosotros de esta manera. Confío en ella plenamente. Es una magnífica guerrera.

Robert observó a Ástrid un segundo sin cambiar su mueca de desprecio y dio media vuelta para marcharse. Las negociaciones habían terminado.

La batalla duró un día entero. En cuanto todos volvieron a sus posiciones, los ejércitos se movieron rápidamente. Los arqueros enemigos dispararon contra los soldados de Fergus, mientras que los arqueros de Mérida se dividieron sorpresivamente (y contra las órdenes del rey) en tres grupos y empezaron a disparar a los arqueros enemigos en ráfagas cortas.

—¡¿Quién ha ordenado esa división?! ¡Obligarán a la caballería a moverse! —protestó Fergus.

Ástrid, quien estaba a su lado, estuvo tentada de dar a conocer la verdad, pero el rápido movimiento de la caballería aliada hizo que cambiara de opinión: defendió con una carga al lateral del grueso del ejército enemigo.

Ellos, por eso, no eran los únicos que contaban con caballos. El rey Robert tenía su propia caballería y estaba mejor protegida. No dudó en lanzarlos contra los arqueros para frenar las bajas que estaban causando. Los tres grupos ascendieron a las colinas, donde los caballos empezaron a tropezar, y esperaron refuerzos.

—¡Última línea, retroceded y proteged los flancos para nuestros arqueros! —Luego indicó a Ástrid—. Es hora de volver a luchar en primera línea. ¿Lista?

—Desde luego.

La línea descansada de guerreros asaltó el frente de batalla con fiereza, de una forma que Ástrid recordó a los berserkers de su tierra, pero sin la locura transitoria. El enemigo pegaba fuerte y, por su corta estatura, tenía que defenderse pinchando con su espada a cada soldado que se le acercase demasiado. Fergus, quien estaba a su lado, era tan grande que soltaba mamporros de dos en dos. Ese impulso, ocurrido a media tarde, provocó una fractura en las tropas del enemigo. A pesar de ser menos, se crearon dos grandes grupos que estaban siendo rodeados.

—¡Caballería! ¡A defender! ¡Caballería! —avisó Fergus.

La caballería pesada del enemigo reapareció cubierta de sangre y barro, intentando cerrar el hueco que se había creado entrando por el medio de los dos grupos. Ástrid, cegada por el sudor y la sangre de sus enemigos, tuvo el justo tiempo de darse cuenta que uno de los caballeros era el mismo rey Robert y se lanzó sorpresivamente delante de él. Su caballo relinchó, asustado, e hizo caer a Robert, quien se levantó inmediatamente.

—La mujer nórdica sabe lo que hace —dijo—. Veamos qué puedes hacer.

—Estás perdiendo, ¡ríndete! —le gritó.

—¡Ja! Os habéis quedado sin arqueros. Se han ocultado en las colinas. Es cuestión de tiempo que cedáis. ¿Cuántos habitantes tiene DunBroch, si me permitís?

Ástrid sabía que era todo juego mental, aunque fuera verdad. Ella tenía que luchar allí mismo, y no en su mente, así que esperó a que Robert diera el primer golpe. Su espada hizo crujir el escudo por la parte superior, haciendo retroceder a la guerrera. Ella contraatacó embistiendo como un lancero, esperando a que el rey se apartara. En cuanto lo hizo, dio un giro en la dirección opuesta a su enemigo y sorprendió a Robert, teniendo que defenderse fuertemente con el escudo. Suficiente para que recibiera un golpe de Ástrid con su propio escudo. Desestabilizado, Robert retrocedió justo al momento de ser defendido por sus caballeros.

Ástrid se vio obligada a agacharse, pasar entre los caballos y protegerse a duras penas cruzando hasta el rey Fergus de nuevo. Robert había desaparecido de su vista, pero el abandono del combate singular dio ánimos a los clanes para empujar mejor.

Entonces, los tres grupos de arqueros de Mérida reaparecieron como un solo grupo central, disparando desde las colinas al fondo de las tropas enemigas, donde algunos grupos de soldados y arqueros intentaban reorganizarse. Acosado por el contraataque de Mérida, grandes grupos enemigos empezaron a huir, hasta que todos optaron por la desbandada.

—¡Huyen! ¡La batalla ha terminado! —gritó Fergus.

El clamor de la victoria no se hizo esperar.


	3. Promesa en sangre y cariño

Ástrid esperaba impacientemente en la tienda del rey Fergus. Estaba curándose las magulladuras y algunos cortes que ni sabía que se había hecho durante la batalla. Esperaba encontrar mejor sanación en manos de la Bruja, pero tenía que atender aquellas heridas ya.

Mientras lo hacía, pensaba en la bandera blanca que había reaparecido durante el atardecer. Grupos de soldados partieron a recoger los cadáveres que habían quedado expuestos después de la batalla. Nadie había encontrado a Mérida, por suerte. Ella no se había atrevido a salir a buscarla por miedo a encontrarla muerta, o a desvelar su identidad en caso de que hubiera sobrevivido.

Lo consideró cobarde, pero obtuvo su premio cuando el rey Fergus, que había partido buscando entre los arqueros a alguien a quién echar la bronca, arrastró a la princesa Mérida dentro de la tienda.

—¡Mérida!

—Hola.

Su aspecto era horrible. Si no fuera por las dobles capas acolchadas que llevaba debajo de su vestido habitual, iría medio desnuda por el campamento. Su ropa estaba hecha jirones. Tenía la cara plena de magulladuras y le había sangrado la cabeza.

—¡¿ES QUE ESTÁS LOCA?! ¡¡TE DIJE QUE TE QUEDARAS!! —gritó Fergus a pleno pulmón. Si el ejército no sabía que Mérida había luchado con ellos, ahora ya sí.

—¡No voy a huir de una batalla en la que pueda defender a mi pueblo! —gritó de vuelta, aunque mucho más agotada.

—¡¡Podrías haber muerto!!

—¡¡Tú y Ástrid podríais haber muerto, estabais en primera línea todo el rato!! ¡¡Y he salvado a los arqueros de una muerte segura!!

El rey dio vueltas hecho una furia, mientras Mérida le explicaba que dividiendo a los arqueros en tres bloques obligaba a la caballería enemiga a repartirse más. Y estando en las colinas, eran prácticamente inalcanzables.

—¡¡Ha sido muy arriesgado!!

—Pero ha funcionado. Han… han muerto… sólo a los que no he podido salvar…

Acto seguido, Mérida se echó a llorar. Ástrid comprendió inmediatamente aquel dolor. Impotente al ver caer a los tuyos, incluso cuando estás haciendo algo para salvarlos. Era la historia de su infancia, escrita de una forma distinta. La sangre que empapaba las ropas de Mérida, sospechaba, no era ni suya ni de su enemigo, y aquello la perseguiría durante mucho tiempo.

Fergus abrazó a su hija con fuerza.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, hija. En cuanto he visto que desobedecían mis órdenes he sabido que sería cosa tuya. No te culpes por lo que ha pasado hoy.

Ástrid intentó por todos los medios ocultarse y desaparecer, y al mismo tiempo no llorar, pero no consiguió ni lo uno ni lo otro. Eran los mismos demonios aflorando en distintos campos de batalla, llevándose por delante la cordura de los que presenciaban la muerte.

Ojalá Mérida nunca hubiera podido entender lo que vio Ástrid. Deseó que la princesa hubiera decidido no presentarse. Pero aquello ya no tenía marcha atrás.

—Voy a reunir a los líderes. Hemos ganado, pero no podremos tener batallas como éstas mucho tiempo más. Robert tiene más recursos —dijo, casi para sí. Luego miró a su guerrera de confianza—. Ástrid, puedes quedarte aquí.

Ella asintió y vio desaparecer a Fergus de la tienda. Se acercó a Mérida, quien intentaba contener sus lágrimas lo mejor que podía, y la abrazó con cuidado.

—Estas son mis pesadillas —le dijo—. Nunca tengas miedo o vergüenza de compartirlas conmigo.

Mérida no lloró desconsoladamente, pero apretó con fuerza la espalda de la nórdica en busca de apoyo. Ástrid le quitó la desgarrada capa para su mejor comodidad. Tenía que dejar de ver el rojo lo antes posible.

Después de un silencio aplastante, Mérida se separó y miró con una sonrisa llorosa a Ástrid.

—Estás bien… estás viva. Estamos bien —le dijo, mientras le acariciaba las mejillas de forma algo brusca, quizás limpiando desperfectos en la piel de Ástrid.

—Lo estamos.

A Mérida le dio un breve ataque de hipo y lloró entre sonrisas una vez más. Aquello estaba contagiando enormemente a Ástrid, que la imitaba inconscientemente cada vez.

—Ya sé que es el… momento menos apropiado del mundo para todo esto —dijo, hipando—. Pero ¿quieres saber que es el Lughnasadh?

—Dímelo.

—Es una fiesta tradicional celta a mediados de verano para celebrar la cosecha. Muchas veces la celebramos con los clanes. También es cuando celebramos las bodas tradicionales.

De repente, aquellos sentimientos que Ástrid había enterrado desde la visita a la Bruja salieron de golpe a la superficie con el rostro dañado, húmedo y también sonriente de Mérida.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —se preguntaron a la vez.

—¡Sí! —gritaron a la vez.

Se besaron atropelladamente para sellar la promesa y se abrazaron, intentando controlar ambas cada torbellino de emociones que se les formaba, mezclando pasado, presente y futuro como un claroscuro con tonos de rojo, negro, blanco.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Ástrid acompañó al rey Fergus a reunirse con Robert. El pacto fue breve: los clanes se conservaban, el poder de Fergus se mantenía intacto en las Tierras Altas, pero a partir de ahora también rendía cuentas a Robert. A cambio, este dejó que la población decidiera qué religió y qué creencias seguir, sin imponer directamente la Iglesia.

Robert no miró con desprecio a Ástrid en ningún momento. Las pocas veces que lo hizo, mostró respeto controlado. Aquello satisfizo a la nórdica, aunque el trato le seguía resultando claramente negativo para los clanes. Pero no había otra opción: una guerra larga acabaría siendo peor para los clanes de Fergus.

Nadie osó hablar de Mérida.

Durante la vuelta, Mérida no se molestó en ocultarse del resto del ejército, que poco a poco se fue dividiendo en los clanes pertinentes y tomando caminos diferentes. Los soldados ya se sabían los trucos y trampas de la princesa por participar según su propia voluntad en aquello que creía justo, pero la princesa se dio cuenta de que ahora también la observaban con compasión. «Ahora ves lo que nosotros vemos». Mérida lloró varias veces a escondidas, con el apoyo de Ástrid, cada vez que sentía una de esas miradas.

Después de un día de descanso en el castillo y con las heridas bien tratadas, Mérida y Ástrid decidieron ir juntas a ver a la Bruja, de paso mimando a Angus y a Tormenta, que no se habían unido a la expedición.

—Me he contado tres heridas, además de la de la cabeza —decía Mérida.

—Yo tengo los brazos hechos puré. Por suerte sólo tengo cortes en las manos y la parte baja de las piernas.

En una conversación tan extraña como aquella fue que llegaron a la casa de la Bruja. Ésta salió inmediatamente y se horrorizó por el desastre de cuerpos que la batalla les había dejado.

—Estamos bien, de verdad.

—Las dos vais cojeando —dijo claramente—. Bebeos esto. A sorbos pequeños. Y este vaso de golpe. Vamos, vamos.

Mérida y Ástrid se miraron con cara de circunstancias y sonrieron, tomándose los asquerosos brebajes. Por lo menos tenían que admitir que sus doloridos cuerpos las sintieron como una verdadera ayuda.

—Después de la batalla le conté a Ástrid lo que es el Lughnasadh —confesó Mérida.

—Oh, cielo, no hace falta que me lo digas —dijo, con una sonrisa, aunque aún estaba nerviosa—. Camináis con un aura radiante y decidida. Sé que os habéis prometido.

Ambas jóvenes se miraron y Mérida se apoyó en el hombro de Ástrid, manteniendo una sonrisa puramente feliz.

—Sé que no podemos hacerlo público —continuó la princesa—. Alguien como yo debe casarse con alguien «adecuado»… aunque nunca va a ocurrir. Ni tampoco se nos aceptaría como pareja en ningún lado. Pero quiero hacerlo igual.

—Me atrevería a decir que desde el momento en el que Ástrid salió de aquí con ese nombre, ya sabía que quería lo mismo. ¿Me equivoco? —La Bruja y Mérida sonrieron al ver a Ástrid sonreír, algo avergonzada—. Lo vi en tu mirada. Me dais envidia, ojalá tuviera un par de cientos de años menos para poder enamorarme como vosotras.

—¿Cómo que un par de….? —empezó Mérida.

—¡Los detalles para luego! —dijo, entrando en su casa un instante. Salió con un montón de hilo colorido—. Tenéis unos meses para prepararos. Normalmente una boda celta requiere de gente, un templo, un buen día y demasiadas velas para mi gusto, pero lo más importante ¡es esto!

La Bruja les tiró todos los hilos. Estaban medianamente atados por un lado, así que no se dispersaban.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Ástrid.

—La tradición dice —explicó Mérida— que tenemos que escoger los colores que definan nuestra vida juntas. Cada color tiene un significado especial. Si tuviéramos sacerdote…

—¡Servidora! —intervino la Bruja.

—Vale —confirmó con una risita—. Ella nos hará entrar dentro de un círculo de flores en el suelo y nos atará las manos con la cuerda que hayamos trenzado con la forma del infinito. Mientras estemos atadas deberemos tomar las manos de la otra de la misma manera y declarar nuestros sentimientos como un juramento.

—Es muy bonito —comentó Ástrid, mirándola con emoción.

—Hay mucho más que hacer en una boda celta, pero me temo que si vamos a ser solo nosotras tres, no podemos hacerlo todo —siguió la Bruja, hablando rápidamente, de la emoción—. Los padres de Mérida no pueden sencillamente desaparecer varias horas en el bosque en pleno Lughnasadh, que se celebra con todo el pueblo y los amigos lejanos. ¡Así que tomad todo el hilo! Es vuestro, y tiene propiedades curativas de mi propia mano. —Les tomó una mano a cada una y dijo—. Venid cuando queráis, pero el nudo sólo puede estar acabado el día de la boda.

Ástrid y Mérida se levantaron a la vez para abrazar a la bruja y se fueron justo después.

Tuvieron que esconder el tropel de hilos que cargaban con ellas para que nadie inadecuado lo viera. En el momento en el que se toparon con Elinor y el magullado Fergus, sin embargo, lo mostraron todo junto con una mirada de complicidad. Fergus aplastó a las tres mujeres en un enorme abrazo para celebrarlo.

—Será en secreto. La Bruja nos ayudará. Nadie más puede venir.

—Lo entendemos, cielo —le dijo Elinor a su hija—. Es lo mejor que podéis hacer. Ahora, corred a esconderlo, ¡vamos!

Las jóvenes, revigorizadas por su decisión, entraron juntas en el cuarto de Mérida y dispusieron en un cajón todos los hilos, bien repartidos entre los colores. Ambas los miraron.

—¿Sabes qué significa cada uno? —preguntó Ástrid.

—Sé que significan los que sé que quiero añadir al lazo.

—Cuéntame.

—El azul es fortaleza. El amarillo, armonía y confidencia. El rosa es el amor, la felicidad y la unidad. Y el rojo…

Mérida levantó la mirada, buscando la de Ástrid. La nórdica volvió a ver aquello con lo que se había despertado el día que fue a ver a la Bruja: la pasión, la voluntad de fuego, la mirada que rezumaba deseo. Sin apartar la vista de la princesa y embargada por un corazón que hacía tiempo que pedía más de Mérida, Ástrid cerró lentamente el cajón y se acercó lentamente a ella hasta hacer que sufriera sólo por el primer beso de la noche.

—No me hagas esperar —musitó Mérida—. Podría perder el control.

—Piérdelo —la provocó Ástrid.

Mérida no resistió y llevó a besos y a empujones a Ástrid hasta la cama, sentándose sobre ella, desatando su fuego que tanto había esperado encerrado. Y una a una las piezas de ropa fueron desapareciendo, siendo sustituidas por un hilo rojo invisible, tan real, tan palpable.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este final es debido a la temática del reto en el que participaba, centrado exclusivamente en la propuesta de matrimonio. Pueden buscar en este link mucha más información de todo lo que se hace en la ceremonia, llamada "handfasting", y que explica el origen de la expresión inglesa "to tie the knot" (atar el lazo). ---> https://www.matrimonios.cl/articulos/caracteristicas-de-una-ceremonia-celta--c4999#:~:text=Una%20boda%20celta%20es%20un,apoyo%20y%20aprendizaje%20del%20otro.


End file.
